counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Cobblestone
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | group = Active Duty | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion | Counter-Terrorists = GSG-9 (CSX) GIGN (CS:GO) | Creator(s) = David Johnston (original author) Ritual Entertainment (CSX, CSCZ) Turtle Rock Studios (CSX, CSCZ) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 6.5 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Cobblestone (de_cbble) is a bomb defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It's now a map in Counter-Strike Global Offensive as it was added in an update on 12/19/2013, alongside with the map Overpass. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent terrorists from bombing Lord William's country farmhouse. He has been the target of assassination in light of recent government proposals. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must place the bomb at one of the two bomb sites around the map, thereby killing Lord William and severely damaging his home. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 This map was favored by snipers as sniper nests overlooked the courtyard. To avoid this, players can take the hallways or use smoke grenades for cover. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Not much has changed in Cbble, other than the lightning. Counter-Strike: Source To accommodate with the new Source Engine, the map had graphical and textural tweaks though the integrity of Cbble remained unchanged. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Cbble was released on the 12/19/2013 update. Valve introduced major overhauls to the map, graphically and strategically. Nearly all of the crates have been removed and replaced with more realistic props. The hallways are now filled with museum artifacts instead of crates, similar to Piranesi. Alongside with this fact, some construction equipment, and Medieval props, Cbble may be a historical museum, or a tourist attraction, under construction somewhere in France. In areas where accessing the bombsites was limited, there are now archways and/or new entry points for players to avoid snipers. The official factions are the Phoenix Connexion and the GIGN. Tactics This map favors medium to long range combat. Due to this, assault rifles and sniper rifles are very commonly used in Cbble. Tour of Duty This map was one of the many chosen to be placed in Tour of Duty 4. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source Map Gallery Update History ; : :* Added to the Active Duty map group ; : :* Removed OP flower pot at back of B''. :* Added a lip at the top of main ''B entrance to provide more cover to T'' team. :* Slightly extended large planter by ''B entrance to close a thin sight line from back of B'' to side door. ;* Drop-down to alternative ''B entrance has been widened to allow a better view of the room below. :* Drop-down room roof beams have been moved further away from the stairs. :* Roof of alternative B'' entrance has been opened up for additional grenade throws. :* Locations where the bomb could be dropped out of players’ reach have been clipped off. :* Lighting changes at some locations to provide better visibility. :* Shifted tapestry in ''CT sniper room up and made it lighter color to make players more visible against it. ; : :* Changed terrorist faction to Phoenix ; : :* Added T spawns to lower position, prioritized them over battlement spawns :* Added ladder from bottom of T spawn to battlement near T sniper tower :* Neutralized corner when moving through archhouse on B upper catwalk :* Neutralized corner when entering B site through connector :* Moved back CT spawns :* Tightened entrance corridor to Long A, T side :* Reduced depth of CT sniper room and made windows more open :* Reconfigured B tunnels for faster T rotation time :* Added path from T side of underpass into B tunnels :* Reduced sightlines from back of B'' to entrances :* Lowered railing at back of ''B to make characters on platform easier to spot :* Cut out area behind the toilet in back of B'' :* Minor lighting/texturing changes at ''A for better visibility :* Rotated window overlooking connector Trivia * It was named "de_cbble" instead of "de_cobble" due to the old, eight character restriction. ** According to Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, the official long name of this map is Cobblestone. This map is also short-named Cobble in Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. * According to the official description of de_chateau, the Terrorists were able to successfully bomb Lord Williams' country farmhouse (Cobble). However, it appears that Lord Williams survived and was rebuilding his summer investment (Chateau). ** Because of the description, it is the only time when the Terrorists have ever canonically bombed a map. ** Despite the description, Lord Williams does not appear on the map nor in any other part of the Counter-Strike series. * In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, when bots plant the bomb at bombsite A, the bots usually plant it near a crate and the bomb will be clipped with the crate, rendering it undefusable. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Professionals were previously the Terrorists on this map but were replaced by the Phoenix Connexion for unknown reasons . Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Active Duty Maps